clubpenguinfactsandsecretsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cadence
Cadence '''is a DJ also known as '''DJ K-Dance and DJ Cadence, is a famous character and a local Club Penguin DJ, a great DJ and Dancer.She wears a peach color, with purple hair, green-sided headphones, pink tufts, a pink and yellow scarf, a pair of eyelashes and a black white shoes.She looks very kind but sometimes talk with capital letters for example "COFFEE RUSH!" and "EPIC FAIL".Like all the other Famous Characters, she waddles in Club Penguin and she gives autographed backgrounds.She sometimes bring her puffle, Lolz.Cadence is the host of the mini-game, Dance Contest located at the Dance Lounge.She was part of the team that made the Dance-A-Thon party.She is one of the famous penguins in Club Penguin.Puffle Handler and Cadence both have eyelashes in Club Penguin.Her favorite food is sugar because she always ask for Sugar and sometimes Ice Cream.She is one of the famous penguins that you can talk to.In the video The Party Starts Now (Song), it her first time to sing. History She first made her appearance at the Club Penguin Times when there was a tour about the Night Club.Ever since she made her first apperance she was a famous character in Club Penguin. Dance Contest She shows up at the Dance Floor and talks to you.She ask you of what diffuculty you want.After you play the game, She will give you the results and ask if you want to dance again. Relationships Did you know? *She is friends with Franky,Aunt Arctic,Gary,Rockhopper,G Billy *She uses capital letters when saying some thing to penguins *She is a mascot at the Fashion Show *She is a mascot at the Dance-a-thon *She is a mascot at the Puffle Party 2011 *Some use Trackers to find her *She made an appearance in the Wii:Club Penguin Game Day! *She had made an appearance at the Club Penguin Homepage *Her favorite move is the Breakdance *Sometimes on her palyercard she dosen't walk her puffle instead, her Boombox *She will make an appearance along with Rocky Blue and CeCe *She has ulimited membership. Quotes *Hello *Pure ICE!! *Catch y'all on the flip SIDE! *We don't use BUDDY lists but we are FRIENDS! *WOOT!WOOT! *Alright heres what we gonna do! *Be awesome everyone *BLUE PENGUIN HERE! You are playing the ANVIL! *Pink penguins here! You are playin the WHISTLES! *Brown penguins HERE! You are playin the BRICKS! *Yellow and GREEN penguins here! You are playin the bamboo! *Alright! *ALL TOGETHER NOW! PLAY THOSE INSTRUMENTS LIKE YOU MEAN IT! *Im dancing to your GROOVES! *Great Job Penguins! *You can really break it down! *Let's RAISE the ROOF! *Alright penguins! *I will SPIN beats and you show me your moves! *Look at the pink penguins go! *Great Job! *Show me your MOVES! *Im gonna REALLY break it down! *When I say ICE You say COLD!! ICE!! *This is a RAD party! *Dance it up!!! *Dance like the iceberg is tipping!!! *Let me hear HOLA!!! *That's ICE! *Check this groove! *Wick ee wick ee wah wah! *Turtles awesome! I LOVE TO DANCE *now FREEZE *Now RUN *and DANCE *LOLZ *ROFLZ *PEACEEEE! *Haha *Hehe *Cadence and Lolz out! *PUFFLE *EPIC FAIL *COFFEE RUSH *Cadence Out Pictures Cadence's Player Card Cadence player cards.jpg|Cadence's Player Card Cadence's Backround Cadence first backround.jpg|Cadence's Autograph Backround Cadence backround.jpg|Cadence's Backround Cadencescdsd.jpg Cadence's Signature Cadence signature.jpg|Cadence's Signature Cadence's Stamp Cadence stamp.jpg|Cadence's Stamp Actions Cadence posings.jpg|Cadence posing Cadence dancing.jpg|Cadence Dancing screenshot 10x.jpg|Cadence cadence tHE Party video.jpg|Cadence in her music video clubpengguin ulitmate jam.jpg Cadence Mic.jpg|Cadence dancing in game-sprite Cadence's Spotted Cadence spotted during the Music Jam 2009 .jpg|Cadence spotted during the Music Jam 2009 Cadence spotted during the penguin play awards 2010.jpg|Cadence spotted during the Penguin Play Awards 2010 Cadence spotted during the fashion show.jpg|Cadence spotted during the Fashion Show Cadence spotted ddurring the Fashion show.jpg|Cadence spotted during the Fashion Show Toys cadence plush toy.jpg|Cadence the plush toy Cadence the 2 Mix 'n Match toy.jpg|Cadence the Mix 'n Match toy Videos Category:Characters